The truth
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: Hi.. haven't written anything in a while and I'm starting to get into Legend of Zelda so I decided to make this... sorry if it sounds confusing... I said it was going to be more than this but I just decided to keep it like this


Hi everyone... I made up this story randomly... I don't own Legend of Zelda but still hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Two children were up in an attic... looking at pictures... not far behind them leaning on the doorway was their father... then one picture caught the youngest one's eye

"Daddy... who is that girl" she asked showing him a picture that had himself in it with two girls and a man that looked like the same age as he... it must have been at least a decade old the picture. The father gasped and took the picture

"Daddy... she looks kind of like Mommy but mommy never used a sword"

"She was a really good friend... they all helped me on one of my adventures"

"Why did you never say anything about it then" he sighed

"Guess I should" he said

"Come on daddy" they sat and looked at him expectantly

"Alright, alright... well it goes like this..." he began

**Fourteen years ago Unknown's POV**

"Come on let's go" Link said dragging me off the boat... Tetra and a few of the pirates came along with us

"Brother... please slow down" I said

"Link Watch out" Tetra said but it was too late... he ran into the mountain... Tetra and I laughed

"Nice one big brother" I said "Too bad Aryll wasn't here to see that" I laughed out

"Maybe a better warning would have been better"

"Maybe that's why you'd call it a better warning" Tetra said and we continued laughing... Link glared at us annoyed

"It's not funny"

"You're right... it's hilarious" Tetra and I said at the same time... he rolled his eyes...

"Tetra... you do know where we're going right" he asked

"I could ask you the same question" she said causing Link to glare at her

"Tetra" my brother whined

"Ok, ok... and yes I do know where to go thank you" she said and we both walked around the mountain like thing... once we got to the other side we noticed something

"What's that" Niko asked

"Looks like a ghost ship" we all gulped remembering the last time we met up with a ghost ship

"Is it me or is it coming toward us" Link asked... Once I did notice it was getting closer to us it was right there... next thing I know... Tetra, Link, Niko and I were in so strange place... reminded me of Hyrule... but yet... when I looked up it didn't look the same as when we had been in Hyrule though

"What's going on" we looked around and none of the other pirates were there... but there were people walking around

"I think we might be in Hyrule before it became as we know it" I said

"Why would you say that Marrol" my brother asked

"Wait... why are those people looking at Link like that?"

"It's the Hero of Time" they screamed and ran over to us... I bet I looked ready to fall over laughing since that's what I felt like I'd do... all of a sudden a dragon flew overhead

"The beast returned" they all screamed and ran away

"Well... what are we waiting for... we should show that dragon what we're made us"

"Let's go" Niko said and we all ran toward the castle... when we finally made it we saw a vine

"Well we're heading there... let's get up over here" Link said... we all went up then noticed no one was around besides the dragon on the castle and us

"Let's hurry up" we quickly ran and somehow we got into the castle.

"Let's go" Tetra said and we ran to get to the top floor... when we did us saw a cloaked figure next to the dragon... the person had a sword and was fighting the dragon... I noticed another person was also cloaked and was standing near a throne

"Hey... need some help" I asked as Link and I draw our swords, Tetra pulls out her dagger and Niko had a slingshot... I showed him how to use it so he should be ok... both figures gasped as Link came out of the shadows followed by Tetra and I... Niko stayed in the shadows

"Let's go" Tetra said as she jumped over toward the dragon and we started fighting it... After a while I found myself near my brother and the sword guy

"Link... remember that finishing blow I showed you... maybe if we and your new friend over there do it at the same time we can defeat it" I said

"Got it" we all did the finishing blow which is basically a stab from above and it was defeated

"Awesome" Link and I high fived

"That was awesome... but I didn't get to use the sling shot" Niko said as he came out

"Who are you four" the sword guy asked

"I'm Marrol"

"Names Tetra"

"Niko"

"I'm Marrol's brother... Link" both cloaked figures gasped

"By the way... who are you two" Tetra asked

"I am Princess Zelda"

"And I am the hero of Time... Link"

"Wait... that means Marrol and Link are your descendants and I am your descendant... well I think we might be"

"Most likely it is so" The hero of time Link said

"How do we get back to our time though...? I mean we just saw a ghost ship then all of a sudden we're in a town that's right off here" Tetra asked

"We know not of how to get you back to your time" Princess Zelda said

"Unless..."

"What is it Link" Princess Zelda asked

"The Ocarina of Time might just work" he said pulling out an Ocarina

"Wait Link... before they go I must reward them for helping us with that demon" Zelda said... she gave Niko something then turned to Tetra

"You seem so very different from I child" she said

"Yeah... guess so" Tetra said

"Here... from one Princess to another" she gave Tetra a spirit flute

"Thanks"

"Link... maybe you should give Link the item" she looked at the hero of Time then winked at him

"Uh... ok" he pulled out another Ocarina and handed it to my brother

"Thank you"

"It was given to me by my best friend... this is called a fairy Ocarina... I haven't used this in years... it may prove useful for you in your time" he said... then pulled something else out... it was a mask

"This is the mask of truth... it will show you the truth... use it wisely" he said giving it to me

"Thank you" I said then he played a song on his Ocarina and next thing we know we're in the water... Alfonzo looked worried... we swam up to the surface

"That was an experience" Tetra said

"This is awesome" Niko said

"What did the Princess give you" I asked

"I'm not telling Marrol" he said with a smirk... we got out of the water and Alfonzo freaked out

"Miss. Tetra... whatever happened"

"We went back in time then defeated a dragon then got these stuff then got back to now"

"That's good that you are safe"

"Whatever" Tetra even though she is a princess had that I don't care attitude

"Well... we have to get going... I promised grandma no more adventure for awhile"

"How about just one pictograph first" Niko said

"Make it four... we all need one" and we all gathered up and Alfonzo took four pictographs... he gave one to each of us

Unfortunately getting to Outset Island just seemed too short

"By everyone"

"Big brother... big sister" Aryll ran over and gave us a hug

"See ya"

"You mean you're not staying" Aryll asked

"I'd like to but I just can't stay on an Island anymore... I've grown too use to being here on the ocean" with that said he hugged us both and got back on the ship

"I'll hug Grandma for you" I yelled to him

"Thanks"

"Don't run into a mountain again" he glared at me

"Shut up" he said and we waved to him till he was no longer in sight

"He seriously ran into a mountain"

"Yep... and boy Aryll do I have a story to tell you" I said as we ran to the old hut

**14 years later**

"Wow... did you ever see her again daddy" he became restless

"Nope... we went back and Marrol was gone" the two children gasped... a woman walked into the room

"Niko... are you telling them a story again"

"He was telling us about when he went back in time" the eldest one said loudly

"Elijah no yelling"

"Daddy... what did you get anyway" little Aria asked

"This..." he showed them a necklace "It has the power to let me see what others are thinking"

"That's how you know all those things" he nodded

"Well come on"

"Can't we look at pictures?"

"If you want to miss dinner" said the woman

"Fine Mommy" they two left

"They asked you about Marrol didn't they" he nodded

"Link, Aryll and her Grandma said she left the Island but never said to where" she put her hand on his shoulder

"Let's go" she said

"Ok Aryll" they left... little did they know of the woman looking though the window that heard everything... a tear escaped her eye

"I'm sorry Niko... I thought Grandma heard me when I said that I was going to an abandoned Island to become stronger" she muttered as she looked at a picture in her hand... the very same picture from fourteen years ago... she put on a mask and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Did everyone like it? did anyone realize who the girl in the window was... I just realized something... this story is basically like the song Long Live by Taylor Swift... well... hope ya enjoyed... SyroTheNinja over and out!


End file.
